


Sam Has a Very Bad, Not Good Day: In Space

by AgentSprings



Series: Class of 198X One Shots [11]
Category: Class of 198x (Web Series), The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, M/M, Major Character Injury, Temporary Character Death, evil aliens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 10:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentSprings/pseuds/AgentSprings
Summary: Sam has the worst day ever, and it just keeps getting worse when the aliens get involved.





	Sam Has a Very Bad, Not Good Day: In Space

Sam slowly blinked his eyes open, his head was throbbing and he didn’t remember falling asleep. As he glanced around he realized he was laying on the couch in the front room of Amanda’s house.

“Amanda? Mike? Hannah?” He called as he sat up, pressing a hand to his forehead. He waited for a second for a response but didn’t hear anything, so he hauled himself to his feet to try and find them.

“Hello!?” He shouted as he walked to the bottom of the stairs. He paused for a second and heard what sounded like a muffled scream coming from upstairs. Sam took off like a shot up the stairs, feeling his panic grow. As he got to the top of the stairs he saw a struggling Mike being dragged into one of the bedrooms.

“Mike!!” He yelled, scrambling to run after him. He burst into the room and was immediately confronted with the sight of Hannah and Amanda bound and unconscious on the ground and Mike being dragged over to them. 

“Well, Samuel.” A voice next to his head purred. Sam jerked away and slammed his shoulder into the open door.

“Who the fuck?!” Sam bit out, looking around in terror.

“Well well, Samuel.” The being stepped closer, letting Sam see him for the first time. “We are the collectors and we have come for the destroyers if the scavengers.”

Sam stared in horror at the tall dark green alien standing in front of him. It had very broad shoulders that led to long and sinewy arms ending in sharp dark claws, but Sam’s gaze was caught on its face. It had dark purple eyes with flecks of white and black, no nose, and no lips that could be seen.

“What the fuck do you want with us?” Sam demanded, keeping his back pressed to the door.

“We wish to destroy the destroyers.” It stared down at him, unblinking.

“But we didn’t do anything to you!” Sam glanced over at his partners, trying to edge over to them. He noticed that Mike was now bound and gagged just like the girls, and the second alien was standing over them all unmoving.

“You killed our employees. And for that, you must pay.” Faster than Sam expected the alien lashed out and grabbed him by his biceps.

“Fucking shit!” Sam swore loudly as he felt the claws dig into his skin, breaking through and causing rivers of blood to start flowing from his arm.

“Kill those three, I want him to see it.” The alien holding him directed the other.

“No!” Sam screamed, struggling against the alien, ignoring the claws digging into his arms. He could see Mike weakly struggling against his bonds as the alien stepped over to the girls. Within a matter of seconds, the alien had used its claws to tear out the girls' throats, covering itself and Mike in their blood. 

“Fuck! No! Amanda! Hannah!” Sam screamed out, breaking into a sob at the end. “Mike! Please no please stop!”

Mike was weakly struggling away but the alien put a foot on his chest.

“Hold,” the alien holding Sam said, causing the other alien to stop keeping his foot pressed to Mike’s chest. “Beg for his life.”

“Please. God please take me, leave him. Please, he is so much better than me and he deserves to live. Please let him live please.” Sam was sobbing the whole time, barely able to choke out the words.

“Hmm, you beg very nicely. Kill him.”

“NO,” Sam screamed as the other alien bent over and tore out Mike’s throat.

“No!” Sam sobbed out again, his knees giving out as he felt himself going into shock. The alien holding him let him go and he collapsed to the ground, unable to look away from his partners’ bodies.

“And now it’s your turn.” Sam heard the alien say before everything went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam jerked awake with a gasp, his head feeling like he’d been hit by a hammer. He tried to remember what his dream had been about, but he could just barely grasp at the edges of it.

“God what a fucking weird feeling,” Sam mumbled, rubbing his hand on his chest where the panicking feeling was sitting. He glanced around for the first time and jerked in shock, he was sitting in his bed at his dad’s house.

“Babe, come back to bed.” Sam flung himself out of bed as he heard a voice whisper from next to him. He landed on the floor and he glanced back at the bed, seeing Hannah laying in his bed.

“Hannah?”

“What?” She grumbled as she sat up to glare at him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” He whispered, shooting a glance towards his door.

“Amanda and Mike wanted a private date night, so you invited me back here? Did you hit your head?” Hannah started to move off the bed but Sam jumped up as he heard his dad yell from downstairs.

“You need to hide!” He hissed at her, frantically looking around.

“Sam, what the fuck?” Hannah demanded, glaring at him.

“Please Hannah. Please hide,” he whispered, flinching as he heard his dad stomping up the stairs.

“No, I want to know what the fuck is going on!”

“Samuel!” Sam’s dad pounded on the door and after a second threw open the door.

“Dad!” Sam stared at him for a second before glancing at Hannah.

“Samuel who the fuck is this!?” His dad demanded, gesturing angrily at Hannah.

“This-“ Sam trailed off as he stared at his dad.

“Well? Answer me you piece of shit!”

“I-“ Hannah started to say something but was cut off by Sam’s dad.

“Not you slut.”

“Don’t call her that!” Sam snapped before clamping his mouth shut.

“What the fuck did you say to me?” His dad whirled on him and walked closer.

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything.”

“Oh so now you’re lying? Come with me you fucking shit!” He grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged him out the room. He could hear Hannah stumble after him but was more focused on the more intense than it should be pain radiating from his arm where his dad had grabbed him.

“Let go of him!” He heard Hannah yell as she ran after them. His dad paid her no mind and dragged him out of his room and down the stairs. He tried to stay on his feet and his dad pulled him down the stairs, but halfway down his legs went out from under him and he fell the rest of the way.

He felt himself slip into a haze as his father “taught him a lesson” and it lasted until his father suddenly stopped.

“You’re not even paying attention to me you bastard.” He moved away from Sam, causing him to struggle to sit up and look. 

“No, what the fuck?” Hannah was suddenly yelling, and Sam watched as his father grabbed her arm.

“No,” Sam groaned out, trying to pull himself towards them. He couldn’t pull himself forward and could only watch in horror as his dad threw Hannah into the wall and then pulled a familiar gun out and pointed it at her head.

“No! Please!” Hannah screamed as she tried to fight back but his dad held her to the wall with a hand on her throat.

“Dad, please don’t,” Sam groaned, getting to his knees and starting to cry.

“You need to learn.” His father gave him a glance before turning back to Hannah and pulling the trigger.

“No!” Sam screamed and lurched forward, catching Hannah’s body as she crumpled to the ground. “Hannah please don’t leave me.”

“And now it’s your turn.” Sam’s head snapped up and the last thing he saw was the barrel of the gun pointed at his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam’s eyes flew open and he jerked forward, slamming his stomach into the table set up in front of him. His eyes darted around and he took a few seconds to figure out where he was. As he looked around he realized that he saw Amanda sitting at a table a few feet away absently drinking a coffee, and a few tables away Hannah was reading a book with a bag sitting next to her. 

“What the fuck?” He whispered, looking down at what was in front of himself and seeing a soda and a burger. He considered getting up and going to sit with one of his girlfriends but for some reason, his body wouldn’t listen to what his brain was telling him. He found himself suddenly stuck in his own body as his head turned back to look at his food and he heard a group of people approach him. 

“Sup fellas,” He said as they walked past.

“What’s up,” one of them said, as another bumped his shoulder. He watched, unable to move his body, as the rest of them approached Amanda.

“When Steve come’s he’s not going to be too happy about this,” Amanda said, giving them all a look over her sunglasses.

“I don’t see Steve here right now.” One of them leaned in closer and tugged a lock of her hair. Sam saw a flash of fear run through her eyes but he couldn’t make his body stand up and defend her. It was like he was trapped inside his own mind as someone else controlled him.

“What’s up, baby?” Sam listens in horror as they all surround her and start hitting on her. He waited for a minute, feeling like Hannah would do something. This all felt familiar, like something he’d done before but he couldn’t figure out why. Like a word that was on the tip of his tongue, he felt like he knew it but he couldn't quite remember it. 

After a few minutes he expected Hannah to stand up and confront the bullies but she just kept eating her food and after a few minutes she stood up and left. He felt like screaming but then he stood up himself and he left as well. He found himself back in his father’s store and he worked the rest of the shift. He found himself a few hours later forgetting who he saw in the food court, he remembered seeing Amanda, the most popular girl in school flirting with a group of people and nothing else. 

As he ended his shift he walked out, seeing one of the people he sold to leaving the movie theater with a giant bag of popcorn. They nodded at each other before walking off in two different directions. 

Sam lived out the next few weeks of his life in a haze, getting up and going to school, going to work, and then going home. And selling drugs on the side, to get himself some pocket change.

One day, everything happened to change. He was walking through the school halls as he did every day and he noticed a smaller Asian girl who was being shoved against a locker, Amanda was being harassed a few feet away, and one of his drug deals was being tripped a little way down the hall. As he saw that it was like something inside of him broke and he suddenly felt like it was all too much.

“ENOUGH!” He screamed, glaring down the hall. Everyone in the hallway froze and turned to look at him. One of the bullies glared back and grabbed him by the arm, sending piercing pain through his arm.

“The fuck you say Beans?”

“I said, “Enough” or are you too stupid to understand one-word sentences?” Sam grabbed his hand and ripped the fingers back to free his upper arm from the grip. The bully screamed out in pain but the pain in Sam’s shoulder didn’t go away and a second later the hallway started shifting and changing. The familiar hallways darkened and the people vanished and suddenly he found himself submerged in a tube, connected through his head and his arms to something above him, as familiar aliens scuttled around outside the tube.

“FUCK!” He screamed into the liquid surrounding him. He struggled for a second before he got a grip on the tubes running into his arms and his head, ripping them out. He could see lights flashing outside the tube and the aliens were getting more frantic in their movements but he was quickly running out of air in the tube. Suddenly the top of the tube opened and he felt himself getting pulled out by his neck.

He choked and coughed up the liquid in his lungs as the aliens threw him down onto the ground in front of the tanks.

“How did he do that?”

“What is he?”

“None have been able to do that in years.”

 

He heard the aliens speaking to each other and in his mind as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. He glanced up at them and he pulled himself up to his feet, leaning against another tube for support.

“Stop.” One of the aliens said in his head, making him freeze in place. He glanced around at them and tried to remember how he got here and how he was going to get out.

“What? What do you want from me?”

“Your fear, you’re so full of it, and it’s delicious.”

“My? My fear?”

“Yes, it powers the ship. But you, you’re so special. So full of fear and terror, and so easy to capture.”

“What?”

“You’re so full of fear, afraid for those other humans, afraid of your own weakness, afraid of everything. The little runner, who ran away when your partners needed you most.”

Sam looked confused for a second before he remembered how he got here. The aliens had come back, just like his first nightmare. But they hadn’t wanted to kill them but instead had wanted to take them, and Sam had seen them take out Mike and Amanda and he had run. He closed his eyes and felt the shame and horror run through him.

“Ahh, I can feel the fear.” The alien scuttled closer and Sam felt the fear shift into anger. How dare they come back and attack them again, how dare they hurt his partners, and how dare they make him live through his worst nightmares.

“Fuck. You. You fucking alien shit.” Sam suddenly lurched forward and attacked the alien in front of him. It didn’t have a weapon on itself but Sam launched himself at its head and dug his fingers into its eyes. It reared back and screamed, jabbing something at him but Sam refused to let go and he even pressed in further.

“Help me!” It screamed in his mind, trying to get the others attention. Sam launched off of it and slammed the release buttons for the other tanks, seeing a mix of humans and aliens that he hoped would be able to help him.

“No!” He heard the aliens scream as all their prisoners were released. They all seemed disoriented but it was the distraction that Sam needed, he bolted for the door hoping the weapons room was in the same place. For the first time all week he felt his luck turn as he burst through the door and found a whole pile of weapons.

“Oh fuck yes.” He dropped to his knees and picked up two alien blasters before running back into the fear chamber. He immediately blasted the two closest aliens, giving the other humans a chance to bum rush another with no weapons. He turned the two guns on the last one and didn’t hesitate to pull the triggers. 

“Holy shit you’re like a goddamn hero,” One of the humans said, sitting up and staring at him. The aliens who had been in the pods were staring around in confusion, while the humans looked at them with suspicion.

“Thanks. Now you’re in space, these are nice aliens, I need to go save some other people.” Sam turned to the aliens. “Do you know how to pilot this thing?”

“I do,” one of the aliens said, raising their hand.

“Awesome, can you take them home while I go find a pod to save my partners.”

“Yeah? Do you know where your partners are?”

“Nope! Bye!” Sam ran out the main door again and hoped he would just find some form of escape pod or a smaller ship so he could escape. He couldn’t believe that he had run away from them again, he thought he had gotten past his fears and was stronger.

As he ran through the halls and after a few minutes he finally found what looked like an escape pod. 

“Fucking finally,” Sam grumbled, climbing in and looking around. “Ok Beans, just fly a spaceship. How hard can it be? Fucking spiders can do it.”

He sat down in the only seat and glanced at the control panel before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath and slamming his hand down on the big red button. He got slammed back into his chair as the pod was launched off of the main ship and out into space.

“Ok, Ok you fucking idiot now you’re in space and you have no idea how to fly. Hannah would kill you if she was here.” Sam glanced at the controls again and started touching things, hoping that anything would happen. After a few minutes, the ship lurched forward and a blinking light appeared on the monitor. 

“Fuck me!” Sam flinched and swore, reaching for his side and pulling back as he felt blood. “Oh, God. The fucking alien bitch. Alright, figure it out. Pretend you’re Hannah and actually smart. You can do this. Maybe this one?” Sam pressed one hand to his side and touched a button again and it started moving forward again, and another blinking light appeared on the monitor. Over the next minute, he figured out how to move the ship in every direction and noticed that one of the dots was moving with his ship.

“Ok, so that must be me, let’s go find out what the other one is.” 

Sam sent the pod towards the other dot at full speed and it took him about 5 minutes to get even halfway there. 

“Ok, game plan, I need a game plan. How do I get into the other ship? What if my partners aren’t there? What if they’re hurt? How do I get home? How do I avoid bleeding out before I get there?” Sam let go of the accelerator for a second to look at his side. His wound wasn’t deep so he took off his jacket and tied it around his waist to keep pressure on it and focused once more on getting to his partners. He spent the next five minutes alternating between planning and checking on his wound.

“Halt pod.” A voice came through a speaker on the con. “Halt and identify.”

“I am an escape pod from the alien ship, uh, the Millenium Falcon,” Sam lied, cursing himself out internally for not being a good liar.

“Prepare to be boarded.”

Sam stood up and walked to the back of the pod, pulling out the two electric guns and preparing to fight. After a second the door opened and Sam blasted the first alien that poked its head in. 

“Surprise bitch.” Sam burst out of the pod and into the second ship, shooting anything that moved. He missed the last alien and it slammed into his side, knocking him into the side of the ship.

“Fuck!” He squirmed away from the alien, kicking it in the face as he squirmed away. 

“Kill the-” Sam shot the alien before it could finish the thought. He stood up off the ground and glanced around before running through one of the doors, looking for the fear chamber. The layout was almost identical to the ship he had been taken to so it only took him a minute to get there.

“What the?!” One of the aliens spun around to look at him and Sam shot him right between his eyes. He paused for a second, making sure he cleared out the whole room before he stepped towards the tubes. He could see Hannah, Amanda, and Mike all floating in the tubes. Sam stumbled a little as he walked to the control panel to free them.

“C’mon guys,” Sam muttered as their tubes popped open and they started to wake up. After a second he watched as Mike’s eyes popped open and he started struggling to pull himself out of the tube. Amanda and Hannah followed suit quickly, waking up and pulling themselves out of the tubes, coughing and choking the whole time.

“What the fuck!?” Amanda swore as she pulled herself out of the tube glaring around the room. Her eyes landed on Sam and she glared at him.

“What the fuck is going on?” Hannah pulled herself out and landed hard on the ground, glaring at the others when they got too close. Mike stayed quiet and just kept a distance from everyone.

“Guys, we have to get out of here.” Sam took a step closer but flinched back when all of them glared at them.

“Oh let me guess, we’re in some kind of mortal peril and you want us to run just so that you can ditch us at the last minute,” Hannah snapped.

“What?”

“Oh don’t pretend like you don’t know, I just lived through several times you left me and us for dead.”

“I- those were nightmares, this is real life. We have to get out of here.”

“How can I trust that this is real?” Mike muttered, glaring at them all.

“I, I don’t know. Please trust me.” Sam took a step further and then the room started spinning. He froze and remembered when he hit the wall and the wound in his side.

“I couldn’t trust you in the real world, and I sure can’t trust you in my nightmares. So you know what, how about you just wait here.” Hannah ran out of the room, ignoring everyone else. Amanda followed her lead and went out another door, not even looking at Sam.

“Mike,” Sam turned to look at him, ready to beg him to listen but stopped when he saw Mike’s face.

“You acted like my mom. I’m sorry I can’t. Not yet.” Mike ran out the same door Hannah had used and vanished. Sam felt his knees give out and he collapsed, clutching his side.

“I’m sorry,” He whispered before he stopped being able to support himself at all and the world dissolved into darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam woke up slowly, still laying on the floor of the pod room, in a small pool of his own blood. He glanced around, hissing when he pulled his side and realized he was completely alone.

“Hel-” Sam’s voice broke off in a dry cough that made him groan. He sat up slowly, keeping a hand pressed to his side, trying to figure out how long it had been since he had collapsed. He could feel the ship moving under him, so he knew someone was piloting the ship. He managed to pull himself into a sitting position, and he leaned back on one of the pods hoping his partners would find him soon. As he laid there for a few minutes he felt his head getting heavier and himself slowly dozing off.

“Fuck,” He whispered, trying to keep himself awake as he pressed his hands to his side. His eyes flickered closed and suddenly there was a person in front of him holding his face in their hands.

“Sam, Sam!” Amanda was holding his face while Hannah was poking at his side.

“No,” Sam groaned, curling in on himself. “Please don’t.”

“Sammy, shh.” Amanda starting running her fingers along his cheeks. “You’re ok, I’m sorry, we’re here.”

“You believe I’m real?” Sam whispered, reaching up and resting his hand on her cheek.

“Of course, the trail of alien corpses gave us a clue. We’re here now, and we’re not gonna leave.” Amanda caught his hand and kept his head up so he was focused on her and not the others. Hannah took the opportunity to start poking at the wound again while Amanda held his attention.

“I’m sorry for running.” Sam’s eyes filled with tears and he tried to look away from her.

“Babe, babe it’s not your fault. We had already been taken out, you did the smart thing by getting the fuck out,” Amanda said, dropping his hand and reaching out to brush his cheek. As she drew her hand away again she noticed that she left streaks of blood on his face.

“I- I don’t feel so good,” Sam said, his eyes flickering closed.

“Sam!” Everyone lurched forward to support him. His eyes flickered open once more, but he seemed to have trouble focusing on anything.

“We have to get him home, now,” Amanda said, standing up and starting to walk out of the room while Hannah and Mike held onto Sam.

“Do you think that any of that magic healing goo is going to be on this ship? Sam won’t make it to earth without it.” Hannah pulled her hand away from his side to look at the wound again, grimacing as more blood flowed out as she removed the pressure.

“I think I saw some on those on one of the aliens.” Mike leaned Sam on Hannah and ran for the door.

“I’ve got you Sam, but you have to stay awake.” Hannah shifted around so Sam could look at her while she still supported him.

“I, I’m trying,” Sam breathed out the sentence, before struggling to inhale again.

“I know, I know. Just focus on breathing and stay awake. I’ll do the talking. Remember how we first met because Amanda was in trouble and now she’s like this beast who can kill all of us with any projectile weapon. Remember how we were all so shit and then we somehow started getting along.”

“You- Were so fucking.” Sam struggled to breathe but rolled his head to look at her. “So weak.”

“Oh, you little bitch. When you get better I’m so kicking your twink ass.” Hannah gave him a soft smile and pressed a kiss to his forehead, to take the sting out of her words.

“I’m back!” Mike burst back into the room with a couple tubes of the healing goo.

“Hurry and give it to him, we need him at least stable. Did Amanda start driving the ship yet?”

“Yeah, she figured it out and she’s just trying to figure out how to get us back to earth now.” Mike handed her one of the tubes, popping the lid on the other one and feeding it to Sam. Sam slowly drank it down, coughing a little as he was still struggling to breathe. After a second the bleeding from the wound in his side started slowing down and Hannah fed him the second one.

“Alright, I think he’s good to move,” Hannah said, checking the wound and making sure it was closed before she started pulling him up. Mike pulled them both up gently and picked Sam up to carry him to the cockpit. Sam drowsily looked up at Mike and touched the side of his face.

“I love you, you have strong arms like a mountain.”

“I love you too. C’mon let’s get you to Amanda.”

“I love Amanda too. And Hannah. You all are just the best. I flew across the galaxy to find you. I almost died so many times.”

“Yeah, and we need to talk about that because this is like the millionth time you’ve almost died and now it’s a pattern.”

“Almost dying is fun.”

“And we’re there!” Hannah cut in, leading them into the cockpit. Amanda was sitting in the pilot’s seat and she turned her head to acknowledge them.

“Is he ok?”

“Okish,” Hannah said, sitting in the copilot’s seat and strapping herself in.

“I’ll take it.”

Mike sat down in one of the other seats and held Sam in his arms as Amanda slowly pushed the ship to go faster. Sam’s head was curled into Mike’s neck and felt himself slowly drifting off again, the cockpit slowly getting fuzzier and fuzzier.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam jerked awake in a soft bed, with a low light coming through the nearby window. Sam took a deep breath as he centered himself, trying to remember how he got there. As he looked around he realized he wasn’t alone in the bed, Mike and Amanda were laying on either side of him with Hannah nowhere to be seen.

Sam wriggled out of the covers and slipped out of the giant bed without waking up his partners, slowly padding across the room to the door. He crept out of the room and started walking down the stairs to try and find Hannah, but he only made it a few feet before he felt a pull in his side and he had to sit down.

“Fuck,” he swore quietly as he held his side. He slowly pulled up his shirt and looked at his side which was covered with a new scar.

“Sam?” He heard Hannah say from down the stairs. “What the fuck are you doing up?”

“I- I woke up and you weren’t there. I worried that I was back in the nightmare tanks.” Sam reached out his hand for her and she hurried up to him.

“I was just getting some water, c’mon let’s get you back to bed.” Hannah pulled him to his feet and she helped him get back to bed. He pulled her in after him, snuggling her into his side as Mike sleepily wrapped around him from the back.

“Promise me something?” Sam suddenly spoke up while playing with Hannah’s hair.

“Anything.”

“Promise that I’ll wake up and it won’t be another nightmare.”

“I’ll promise you that as long as you promise me the same thing.” Hannah pressed her lips to his neck before snuggling back into his side.

“I promise,” Sam whispered back, letting his eyes slip closed as he felt safe for the first time in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://ryanthemadbitch.tumblr.com/)


End file.
